


tell me how to make you love me

by missingyou



Series: adventures of bruce and clark's firsts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Lighthearted, M/M, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, bruce is calm for once, clark is pining, im a slut for confessions, just friends chatting, lunch date with the league, ok next one they'll be established, slightly jealous clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyou/pseuds/missingyou
Summary: they gather around after a long day, and Diana asks an interesting question.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: adventures of bruce and clark's firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953964
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	tell me how to make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> bruce Is brooding,,, it's lovely.

Bruce simply sat at his medical table and watched them interact.

All of them, even the super-powered Kryptonian who was six foot eight and pure muscle, sat criss cross on the floor as they gossiped. Except, of course ever the Boy Scout, Clark would only chime in to mention nice things of the people they spoke of. Dressed down in a white button up, Bruce began to loosen his tie as he prepared himself. There was a reason he'd stood by the medicines; his three broken ribs, two stab wounds, and bruises from falling into a fire escape could explain apart of it. Running a hand through his already tousled hair, he sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt as well, only tuning in when he'd heard the Kansas tone soften one of Hal or Diana's too hard roasts.

 _"Roast him,"_ he heard one of them say, Wally surprisingly not being involved at all. He was impressed, perhaps the speedster finally realized his whispering was not effective at all. Diana on the other hand, that was a bit of a shocker. But, once the goddess got a couple drinks in or let her hair down, all rules were thrown out the window as mischief kicked in. 

_"Diana-"_ Clark's kindness forever a party killer, and the billionaire simply resumed undressing (it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before), revealing his defined torso and the bandages that were wrapped tightly around it, as well as the stitches and copious amounts of scars against his barely tanned skin. He began to lose track of their conversation as he focused more on his wounds than anything else (experienced yes, but he wasn't Alfred level when it came to it.)

 _"Besides him being emotionally constipated?"_ Wally let out a soft giggle, one that Bruce would remind him of the following evening, and the comment itself made him want scoff. He wasn't emotionally constipated, simply driven by logic and facts rather than emotions. To not be in control, and allow his system to overwhelm him was an occurrence that'd only happened twice in his life.

_His parents death, in all obviousness, and Jason Todd._

Two memories that never left his mind, not even when he lost consciousness. 

He began to slide the dress shirt off his broad shoulders, and Diana was not afraid to make a remark.

_"Well I for sure have nothing bad to say in this very moment,"_

All their eyes trailed down his back, with every movement of his muscles they followed. _Scars_ , he thought bitterly, they catch attention even when he didn't mean to. He simply unrolled the shirt, pulled the sleeves off, and began unbuckling his belt to which he heard a hitch of breath. When he turned around, he met eyes with every one of them. Diana was unashamed, winking at him even, while Hal and Wally visibly gawked at him. He couldn't resist the desire to look at Clark's reaction, to see if maybe he'd become affected as well-

 _Pathetic,_ his brain added kindly, but his eyes didn't listen as he focused on the beautiful man. 

The one who only had eyes on Diana, with his jaw clenched and eyes suddenly more serious than ever before.

_"Diana, stop."_

Suddenly everything made sense, all the missing puzzle pieces aligned (Clark's nervousness at the meetings, the sudden break-up with Lois, the constant appearance at the Watch Tower..), and he turned around before he could allow himself to be affected by the sight before him, by the realization that perhaps his terrible timing, his incompetence, would proceed to ruin another important relationship of his life. Possibly the last important one he had that remained untainted.

Shouldn't he feel some sort of positive emotion, some sort of happiness or pride that his friend fell in love?

_If it isn't with you then does it matter?_

His gaze went to the table before him, and he remembered why he held off for so long, as the physical reminder was there, just to show him how he could never meet the quota. He was human and unavailable altogether. But with her, Clark could live his fantasy of having a family with someone without having to face the brutal force of mortality. It all falls together, as if it was fate itself.

He resumed undressing, laying his shirt on the table and began to remove his bandages (he'd only unbuckled his belt to tease them just a bit, but it seemed his efforts backfired on him), he placed his hand on his left side, pressing against the injured area as he had to stretch to unravel it all, a sharp pain pierced through him but he payed no mind. His thoughts had ran cold, and suddenly he didn't care to amuse the conversation for any longer. He had stretched too far as he was lost in thought, and the sudden movement caused him to bite his inner cheek harshly as felt the bones shift from their placement. 

It was almost instantly, he didn't count two seconds, before Clark was at his side assisting him. They had a three inch height difference, and from their angle Clark was hovering over him without flying an inch off the ground. He clenched his jaw, "Go back."

"No."

"Go back to where you sat, Clark," he enunciated every word, unable to withstand their proximity.

"Shut up, Bruce, and let me help you."

"I'm taking bandages off, Clark, it's not rocket science." he was frustrated with himself, and it was typical habit to project his anger onto Clark. But it wasn't fair, he reasoned, because no amount of anger would change the way either of them felt, and therefore being angry wouldn't help him at all.

Clark stayed quiet, his hand placed on Bruce's side, and they were silent.

"It hurts, huh?" _More than you know._

"A pain you never get used to," he submitted, mumbling as he turned and sat properly on the table, eyes glancing at the others laughing before he looked down at his abdomen. Clark began unwrapping the rest of them, and the only reason the other man knew he was using his X-ray vision was because of the distant look he got in his eye, like he wasn't really there anymore.

"Next time, tell me the night it happens, Bruce." he muttered, his hands delicate in the way the touched his skin, warm too, and all the wounded man could think of was how he'd seen those hands toss buildings, meteoroids, spaceships. The control was admirable, and Bruce looked away before he allowed himself to get completely captivated by the thought.

Wait, his brain paused, why were the others giggling the way they were? And he looked up to ask Clark, and blinked once at the sight. His loose curls were against his forehead, some hanging as his head was tilted downward, his fingers would brush against his skin and linger almost, and his expression- Bruce didn't know if he'd ever seen it on Clark, because besides his natural glow, there was a flush of color littering his cheeks in the most perfect, innocent way. The man contrasted entirely to the dark, bitterness of the cave.

Was he blushing?

No, probably not. _(Not because him, at least)_

Diana's approaching figure ( _Ah, that made sense)_ entered his peripheral vision, he turned to look at her instead, feeling how Clark's hands grew a little firmer grip on him. It didn't hurt him by any means, but it immediately caused Bruce to grow a crippling desire to leave, because he couldn't be apart of what they had going on. Looking at her, waiting for her to speak, he could see all the reasons as to why; the beauty, the brains, the confidence, everything about her screamed goddess, screamed too perfect to be human.

Perfect for Clark, for Kal, for Superman. She knew all of him, and he didn't hold that over her like he had over Lois. Lois never saw the parts of Kal he had, and so subconsciously he had found comfort in those moments. The thought, that if he wanted to, he might stand a chance-

"Bruce?" She smiled, and this was too different from Lois; the bond he had with Diana couldn't be overlooked, and the bitter pit in his stomach turned to a dull ache of reality.

He hummed, giving her the platform to speak as she continued to look between the two of them. He kept his eyes on her, because he knew if he saw Clark's blush he would probably stand up and walk away. _That might just be a smarter move than to sit through this-_

"How do you know if a man is interested in you?"

 _Fuck,_ he cursed as Clark's grip began to hurt against his stab wound (they'd moved on from his ribs at this point, so his hand rested on the upper part of his abs), but he showed no signs of being affected because the question registered a certain shock in him.

"Maybe," he cleared his throat, "Clark, maybe you-"

"No, Bruce," She was the Devil on Earth, "I want to hear from you."

"Why?"

Wally and Hal stood to crowd around him, and suddenly he was the center of attention. Most likely because of Superman standing beside him, and he couldn't find any desire to blame him audibly, so he shot him a glare to which he received a sheepish smile. And, like that, Bruce forgot all about Diana.

"Spooky?"

"I don't think I have an answer to your question." he spoke honestly, "Men who are interested in me don't make efforts to hide it."

Clark's grip grew tight again, and his other arm rested on his lower back now.

"Then, how would you approach a situation like that?" Flash looked genuinely curious, and lately Flash had been asking for advice regarding Iris, and it was possible Diana was covering for him.

"I wouldn't."

Too honest, because Clark's hand fell, Diana blinked momentarily, and Flash shrugged as he made sense out of it. Hal furrowed his eyebrows.

"There has to be a reason."

"Why is this specific to me? Wasn't this initially advice? Couldn't you ask each other instead of addressing me?" _Which, in itself, revealed their plan._

"Fine," Diana spoke again, "What are things you'd look out for then if you want to pursue someone?"

He tilted his head to Clark, eyes questioning their motives, but the other man seemed completely invested in what they were saying as he simply waited for a response.

Okay.

"If attraction is reciprocated, then the next is timing."

"When is the right time?" Clark asked softly, a great contrast from his previous rambunctious laugh and bright smile. Now he was muted, almost shy. Boy Scouts, Bruce rolled his eyes, can't even remotely talk about relationships without growing soft. It was almost amusing really, if Bruce hadn't found it equally as endearing.

He narrowed his eyes, and all the League could see before them was the glint of his silver blue eyes from white fluorescent lights.

_Beautiful, and Clark could only marvel at Bruce's profile. Maybe, he thought, whatever Bruce said could lead him in the right direction._

"It'll never feel right," he spoke."There will always be something in the way-" he was looking at Wally now, assuming that this was for Iris, and Wally gave him a small smile, "But, as long as you think with reason, and you truly are devoted to making things work, there'll never be too many obstacles standing before you. If you're capable of taking care of those relationships, cherishing them the way they should be, whoever your partner is will always understand."

It was silent for awhile before he spoke again.

"If they don't, then that's how you know a part of them can't live with you out on the streets risking your life. And no matter how hard you push, it'll end eventually."

"Bruce-" Wally stared at him in awe that an ounce of care was expressed through his words, "I-"

"Okay, Spooky, do me next." Hal had the biggest grin, almost as though he hd hope Bruce would say something similar to him.

"Jordan, you fuck anything with legs. That's why you and Carol didn't work."

Clark snorted from beside him, and he turned and his lips twitched as the Kryptonian placed his hand again on him, one on his waist while the other stayed on his abdomen.

"He didn't lie, Hal." The Boy Scout spoke through huffs of laughter, along with Diana and Wally's. Hal stood confidently to Bruce's far right, his eyes dark as he pursed his lips. He was either digesting the comment, or simply preparing to say something utterly ridiculous. The Dark Knight would place his entire fortune that it would be the latter. They were silent, everyone's focus on the pilot himself, to which he only stared directly at the wounded man seated between the arms of an indestructible alien.

"Not you."

"My mistake for entertaining this," The Gotham born man stood, the prints of Clark's fingers burning through him, yet he proceeded to walk away to his monitor. His back was facing them, he could hear a couple mumbles, but paid no mind as he returned to his initial work. Distractions, he reminded himself, but he didn't regret it as much as he wanted him to. The vigilante was unbothered by his exposed skin, and proceeded regularly as he began unlocking his security system. Debating, he wondered when the League would call it a night and head to their own homes.

He dragged a hand through his hair again, and leaned back as he clenched his jaw, there was too much to do to remain their wasteful discussion. He didn't want to be involved anymore, his brain registered, especially with the newfound knowledge he'd discovered tonight (how it took him so long to do so he would never know). Lately, Gotham had been too quiet, and Bruce was betting it was due to a new high level chain of drug and armed forces entering just- from his estimate- a few weeks ago, they'd been beating the rest out of town. Traces of political figures, mobsters, and wealthy people were regulars.

He'd have to host something soon, see how much he could get through them when they'd had a couple of drinks in.

"I kicked them out," Clark was approaching him from behind, where he then leaned against the monitor. "Too drunk, I think."

The billionaire didn't have to look to sense the tension emitting from Clark. "I suppose you have a reason to stay, then."

He began his research, knowing the other would take time before figuring what he wanted to say. They had done this so many times; the late nights, that there was no shock factor anymore when the Kansas boy would stay around or show up at the manor unannounced.

_He remembered the night Clark had broken up with Lois._

_Bruce was almost in the precise condition he was now, except he hadn't been able to sleep in days as a result of a heavy mission. The cave's atmosphere was dangerous, the type of instability that either meant the Bat would yell at you or ignore them completely, and simply send Alfred to escort anyone out. It was pouring, he knew because of the echoes running around the walls of the cave._

_Everything seemed deathly still, yet chaotic all the same, and Bruce didn't have to turn around to know of Clark's appearance. (Although perhaps he should've, because then he would've faced the man's empty look, his drained expression, before he placed his facade above everything and hid it flawlessly.)_

_"Is something wrong?" He couldn't explain how he knew, but the turn in his gut showed his intuition knew something wasn't right._

_"I broke up with her."_

_He paused his movements, and shifted to look at the other where he stood across the cave by the graffiti covered glass case. Clark's expression was the same, yet his posture, his body language displayed the picture of a man who couldn't decide just how to feel in the moment. The vigilante was shocked that night, though he didn't let it show, because in all honesty he'd thought they were to be married; and it was why he wasn't as close with Clark anymore, because he knew his limits._

_The idea of seeing a ring on his friend's finger, and knowing that was that-_

_"Come help me with this case."_

_And that night was the first one Clark had spent in the manor, completely and utterly invested in what they were doing._

"Bruce?"

He hummed, shifting his eyes to the man stuck in his head as he paused his typing. Clark looked at him for a moment, then two, before blinking and moving his gaze to his red boots.

"When you were talking to Wally," he had a small smile on his face, one that seemed almost sad if Bruce were to analyze it, "You said: ' **If** you're capable of taking care of your relationships..' Why if?"

"Because not everyone is." he folded his arms over his bare chest, looking to his left as he searched then for one of his extra shirts he carried in the cave.

"Everyone being you, then?"

"History proves it to be true, Kal." he was monotone as he reached down, grabbed a gray shirt, and threw it over his head as he covered himself. "If you deny it, just look behind you."

_The graffiti covered glass case, holding the torn uniform of a boy who'd placed too trust much in Bruce._

_A reminder of Bruce's biggest failure, and one he would continue to remember for rest of his life._

"Bruce-"

"Is this what you wanted to get into, Kal?"

The other bit his lip, sighed, and released the tension in his shoulders.

"The first night I came here," he raised an eyebrow, as if the memory now released some sort of amusement and Bruce simply watched. "It was when Lois and I broke up."

"Yes."

"You never asked me why."

"I didn't ask you anything that night," he stated. "Simply because I had no inclination to, it wasn't regarding me at all."

"So you weren't curious then?" Clark smiled, his perfect teeth showing as he looked at Bruce in pure disbelief, "You didn't want to know anything?"

"No." _To hear of you breaking up with her due to your sudden attraction to-_

"Well, you should've because it was because of you." He laughed at the furrow of the billionaire's eyebrows in utter confusion, "Apparently it was upsetting she said, that I'd go home to her but it was still you who knew everything about both Clark Kent and Superman."

"Interesting."

"So, today when you said that to Wally, I realized how right you are."

"I'm sure Lois would've-"

"No," he shook his head staring directly into Bruce's soul, his blue eyes clear as ever as they held a certain intent in them, "She wouldn't. She couldn't sleep whenever I left the bed, and she couldn't stand the late nights I spent here. So, no. She would've never adapted, nor did she want to."

"It's hard to become accustom to, not many do."

"Exactly, and when an opportunity presents itself where someone is willing, and already does understand, you have to take advantage right?"

_Diana._

"It'd only be right-"

"Then be mine."

_What?_

"Clark," he spoke slowly, as if to give the other time to interrupt him and rest his case, but the alien simply watched as he spoke. "Clark, what a terrible idea."

"Right."

"And, it'll be the hardest thing to manage."

"Right."

"Countless fights, waking up alone, miscommunications-"

"On your part," the other corrected. "But, please, continue."

"Logistically, it doesn't work. Hell, look at it any way and a blind person could see just how much of a disaster it'll be, and the way it'll affect team dynamics-"  
  
"First of all," Clark laughed. "You know you're wrong for that. Second, team dynamics are already you and I. It's you and I, Hal and Wally, Shayera and Diana, and J'onn who teams up with whoever he wants."

"Clark-"

"Bruce, you said it yourself. These are all things we can get past, so I don't see what's so different from us and Wally and Iris."

"I am not capable of sustaining-"

"But, you are, because what do you think this is? Why do you think, even for a second, that a woman like Lois felt threatened by you?" _Strong point._

"She didn't know any better," _Deflecting._

"Why are you so persistent on this, Clark? Shouldn't _you_ know better?"

"Bruce, I know right now I'm asking for a small date," His expression turned serious, and it was almost like Superman himself was talking. "But, I've been in love with you for a quick minute now, and I'm just trying to fight for something I know can work."

"In love with me?"  
  
"Hell yeah."

Maybe it was the usage of the word, that allowed for Bruce to snap out of his mindset. Love, he thought, this wasn't Clark fucking around, this was serious. Everything in him froze, and his heartbeat picked up, and he knew Clark could sense it because the other grinned cheek to cheek.

"Okay, then."

"One date to prove my doubts wrong, and we'll see."

Using his powers, Clark quickly kissed his cheek before flying into the air, ready to head to his quarters, smiling like the absolute child he was.

Bruce disregarded the butterflies, and proceeded his research.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID THIS TAKE ME SO LONG ALSO I THINK I DRAGGED IT OUT BUT I STILL LIKE IT PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
> ALSO, SUGGESTIONS?? MIGHT TAKE PROMPTS


End file.
